User talk:LapisScarab
Another Talkbubble Hey, can I have another talkbubble? Can it be: All Red with Axel's 'angry' sprite from days and it reading: "I'm just saying. I ordered a cheeseburger happymeal, large fries, a diet coke and an Oreo McFlurry. OK, O-R-E-O M-C-F-L-U-R-R-Y. Got it memorized?" and can the font be purple. and the bit where it says 'Talk' can that say: "The guy who kidnapped Kairi. Saïx. He's a member of Orginization XIII. Saïx. He's a complete douche." hi, ive got a question about kari if u r not to busy , thnks so do u want me to send the pic?so that u can compareAvataring 02:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC)avataring I would like a talkbubble. I would like it to be red with a scarlet tango heartless if it's not too muc trouble. I would like it to say "I'd love to dance the tango with you, but only if you stop lighting me on fire." And could the little talk section say "Attacking me while I'm dancing won't do you any good. I'll still set you on fire." Black text is fine with me. Thank you. Shixoh 20:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Shixoh IRC Please? Care to join the IRC for a min.? It's momentarily.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) A favor if you don't mind Sorry about that Vanitas and Sora Why did you take out the Vanitas in See Also section of Sora? Xion is the same as Vanitas why can't he be shown like Xion? --Cococrash11 07:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Well we had no idea that Xion is a replica neither did Vanitas related to Sora what makes Vanitas so special? --Cococrash11 22:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Spoilers RE:Finding Users to Welcome Hello Signature Ok. I got the written signature, but the colors aren't right. Well, the colors didn't change at all actually. At least not on my computer.--Random!Random! 19:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ok. Now one half is working. Let me try the other. And how did you make yours bold?--Random!Random! 19:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The bold is working. Everything but the second Random! is working.--''Random!Random!'' 19:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's the signature. See any problems? Random!Random! --''Random!Random!'' 19:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I decided to replace with silver. Is it silver or purple on your screen?--''Random!Random!'' 20:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dang it! I knew it right when I saw it. I just didn't ad color to the right side, It looks like it's good now. Thanks for your time Lapis!--''Random!Random!'' 20:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Services Hey! --SquareEnixRocks 03:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sea-Salt Ice Cream KH: BBS Re:IRC Isa Thanks! IRC stuff Thanks LapisScarab! Thanks again LapisScarab! Organization 13 hey did you know that isa look a lot like sasuke from naruto http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/b/b3/1722302.png?20100117071515 Thinks Xemnas A Mysterious Character... Actually, there is something that confuses me. In BBS, before the scene where MX was carrying a wraped Ven, I saw a strangely dressed man with white hair, standing on the island (Destiny Islands), his hair style looked almost like Saix and Xehanort's hair due. Who is he? http://www.gametrailers.com/video/japanese-opening-kingdom-hearts/60841 :Sorry, I forgot to do that. Xehanort huh? Strange, it's like the man is imortal or something. Maybe this has something to do with that lab in End of the World, with the three coffin-like chambers. Heartless, Nobody, God knows what the third one Xehanort will be. Also, the cutscene took place somewhere in the beginning, I think. After the opening movie. Werehog 6:02 PM 1/17/2010 (UTC) Hi! Re:CoM Unversed Help! Kingdom Hearts coded Episode http://www.khinsider.com/khinsider/episodes.html This website describe the episode of coded. Maybe you can read it and decide which info should be put in coded's episode. KryptenKryo kept saying you need video as evidence I mean whats the diffrences? Theres a written info right there. --Cococrash11 08:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Ventus's homeworld Isn't Ventus's homeworld Keyblade Graveyard? I mean his awakeing's back ground is the Keyblade Graveyard. Beside Ventus just met Terra, and Aqua after Master Xehanort created Vanitas. So Land of Departure isn't Ventus's homeworld but the Keyblade Graveyard. I mean look at Ventus's Awakening it even shows the grave yard. --Cococrash11 06:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Sora's Awkaening had the island background and the island is Sora's Homeworld. --Cococrash11 07:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 How do you know? Ventus think the land of departure is very improtant to him but it didn't show it. Also his heart is created from the X-Blade and all kinds of Keyblade is in the grave yard. --Cococrash11 07:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11